Conventionally, when a radio access technology (RAT) transceiver is transmitting data wirelessly via an antenna, a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver located on the same device may not be able to process received GNSS signals for performing a location determination. When transmitting, a RAT transceiver may, in some situations, produce a sufficient amount of noise that negatively affects the ability of the GNSS receiver to properly receive and process GNSS signals. The GNSS receiver may be instructed to blank or otherwise ignore GNSS signals received while the RAT transceiver is transmitting. Such arrangements may result in significant periods of time during which a location determination cannot be performed by the GNSS receiver. Such an occurrence may be exacerbated if multiple RAT transceivers are present on the device.